


SIM-ply Drarry - Bonus Play

by KAD4994



Series: Crack Fics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonus Scenes, Draco is adorable, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Random - Freeform, Sequel ish, sims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KAD4994/pseuds/KAD4994
Summary: Extra scenes with Draco playing the Sims TM before the ending of the It's SIM-ply Drarry.





	1. The Dark Lord kills Harry Potter (On Sims)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I had ideas of what Draco would get up to when playing the Sims that didn't happen in the first one and they refused to be left.
> 
> It's going to just be short and fluffy snapshots of his playing, and if anyone has an idea for his sim-time then they're welcome to suggest it.

Draco couldn’t help but think that the second wizarding war would have turned out very differently if Lord Voldemort had discovered the Sims.

The evil megalomaniac could have tortured people on there, using a ‘bug zapper’ rather than the cruciatus curse. Draco mused that the Dark Lord could have satisfied his sadistic pleasure that he found in killing muggles easily.

There were so many ways to kill them. Much more creative than a simple Avada Kedavra curse, death could be achieved by; trapping the sim in a room with no door and watching them starve to death, putting loads of rugs near a fireplace and watching them burn, removing the stairs from the swimming pool and watching them drowned from fatigue. The possibilities were endless, surely the Dark Lord could have amused himself that way?

Plus he might have actually been able to kill Harry Potter if he’d created him on there first. Draco could just picture it, the Dark Lord crowing over finally killing the chosen one, after ordering his sim to cook with a low level skill. Death by grilled cheese sandwiches would surely be more grandiose for the Dark Lord than a simple A.K.

Yes, Draco surmised, the wizarding world would sure have been a different place if the Dark Lord had discovered the wonder that was Sims.


	2. The Weasley family is too big (to fit in a household)

Draco was positively sick of the odious orange hair colour that dominated his screen. Of course the ghastly clothing didn’t help matters either, but Draco was sick of creating the Weasley family’s many members. He tried to remember them all, though his memory wasn’t particularly concerned with the ins and outs of the Weasel clan.

Let’s see; there was Arthur Weasley (Draco couldn’t forget him with the vehemence his father used when spitting his name) and his wife. Draco couldn’t remember the pudgy woman’s name, he thought it began with an M? Martha? Mary? Milly? He decided on Martha, it seemed a common enough name for her.

Then there was Bill, and Draco unfortunately remembered his name due to the uncomfortable guilt he felt for causing the scars that lined the man’s face. He moved on quickly from creating that one so he didn’t have to focus on that unbearable emotion.   
Draco recalled seeing another Weasley during his fourth year. Some kind of dragon tamer. Even if he was a Weasley, Draco could admit (if only to himself) that the man had a fit body. But what was his name? Carlos? Ethan? Ryan? Draco wasn’t sure but he remembered it being something rather informal. He figured Carlos would do just as well. It’s not like it mattered anyway.

Then there was that infuriatingly pompous former Gryffindor Prefect, Percy. The one that appeared to have a stick shoved up somewhere rather uncomfortable. Draco remembered that the ministry big wigs used to mistake his name and call him Wetherby, and he childishly decided to name him that instead. Small victories and all that.

Even worse were the twins that had terrorised the school with their hijinks. He knew one of them had died during the final battle, but he couldn’t remember which one and he felt too guilty splitting them anyway. It seemed cruel. So he decided to make identically ugly impish boys. He could actually remember their names since they’d played Beaters on their quidditch team and he’d heard the professors shout it on more than one occasion.

Of course there was the Weasel. Draco would never forget the name of the git that had usurped his ambition to be the boy-who-lived’s best friend. If it hadn’t been for Ron Weasley then everything would have been different. How Draco loathed the imbecile.

Finally there was the Weaslette (Draco really couldn’t remember her name) and he didn’t want to. Harry seemed suspiciously fond of that girl -Weasel. Draco tried to create her, but the game wouldn’t let him. The manual said he could only have eight people in a household max.

This just proved it. It proved that Draco was right all along. The Weasley’s clearly had too many children if he couldn’t even create them all in one household. The Sims game agreed with him, that was all the evidence he needed. Draco smiled smugly at the realisation that he’d been right along. 


	3. Snape discovers SIMS (And he is not amused)

The portrait of Severus Snape was not amused. It appeared that his godson had lost his mind. Perhaps due to the stress of the war? Merlin knows how much the young boy had suffered thanks to his dim witted father and his eagerness to serve a lunatic parading as a visionary. Yes, Draco clearly needed help, if the way he was going on about tiny people living in Muggle technology was an indication.

Severus decided that he would have to investigate this voodoo magic that the Malfoy heir called ‘Sims’. Since he was trapped inside his portrait, no where near the new renovations of the castle (thank Salazar) he would have to be cunning. Fortunately he hadn’t been sorted into Slytherin on a whim, and so he quickly formulated a plan.

He would have to convince his godson to take him, in a miniature portrait that could be transported easily. But how to do such a thing? Draco (when sound of mind) was a bright and perceptive young wizard, he’d see through any ruse the potion master could contact. Though the blonde did have a weakness, (other than that Potter boy), he had never been able to resist a challenge. Hmm but how to set the bait? A flash of initiative struck him and he smirked before interrupting the nauseating tirade of his beloved student.

“I bet you couldn’t create a likeness of me in your ‘Sims’.” He sneered with just a hint of taunting. It worked. The boy was far too predictable and Severus watched as a defensive posture was adopted on his frame.

“Of course I’m able to create your likeness on the game. In fact, I already have.” Draco retorted haughtily and Severus had to suppress a rare smile.

“Really? Prove it.” Was all Severus said in an affected bored tone.

“How? You’re not exactly able to move about easily.” Draco said puzzled.

“Thanks for reminding me brat. But there’s a small portrait over there that I can use to be carried. Quickly now.” Severus snapped fondly.

“Okay. Okay.” Draco rolled his eyes, behind Severus’ back of course, before depositing him into the portrait and carrying him to the refurbished suite.

  
He was appalled. His godson had made his likeness to have a large hooked nose. He did not look like that, surely? Why Draco had made him resemble a bat. The nerve. He glared at the tiny creature version of himself with hatred.

“See, this is you.” Draco spoke proudly, hitting the nail on the coffin assuredly.

“That is not me. I do not look like that. My nose isn’t that big for starters and I’d never wear such a bizarre outfit.” Severus gazed in confusion at a pair of faded black jeans and a giant coat.

“There weren’t many options to choose from.” Draco shrugged defensively, not noticing the ire in his former professor’s eyes.

“You made me look like a bat. Is that what you think I look like? Honestly?” Severus demanded and Draco jumped at the fierce tone.

“Errr…” Came Draco’s unusually clumsy reply, he had thought his Sim was a good likeness to his dearest teacher.

“I see.” Severus intoned disdainfully. The Potions Master was not amused. Not amused at all. 


	4. If you can't beat them, you might as well join them (On Sims)

Harry was happy that his boyfriend Draco clearly enjoyed his birthday present. However, it was rather frustrating to have lost his attention to the game. Whenever the latest expansion pack came out for the Sims, Draco would spend hours installing it before playing it excessively for a few days. Quite frankly, Harry thought his boyfriend had a seriously problem with his addiction to sims.

It had been rather cute at first, watching the blonde’s face light up as his creations came to life, to hear the frustrated mutterings when his sims yet again refused to automatically pick up their plates and the swell of unrestricted pride that lit his features when he’d completed a particularly tricky build.

Now, although the blonde’s penchant for playing the Sims was still endearing, it was actually rather infuriating too. Harry missed Draco on the days following the latest release, and he was quite frankly sick of feeling like a third wheel to Draco and the game.

Harry just didn’t understand why the blonde liked it so much. Yes he’d played it too and it had been mildly amusing, but not to this point. He supposed he didn’t have the god complex that his beloved clearly had. He wasn’t addicted to that harmless kind of power. So how was he to get his boyfriend away from the allure of his favourite game?

Obviously Harry would have to utilise his Slytherin side to get what he wanted. His boyfriend back. He grinned to himself when he formulated an idea that just might succeed when Draco had to part with his game for work. Harry smirked triumphantly, he couldn’t wait till Draco noted his sabotage.

A few hours later it happened. Harry had been snoozing on the sofa when he heard the blonde bellow thunderously.

“Potter!” He stalked into the living room. “Potter, why? Why have you made our Scorpius marry the Weasley brat? Why?”

Harry giggled at the furious reaction of his partner, it was clear he wasn’t happy with the coupling Harry had worked so hard to achieve. There was still no loved loss between Ron and Draco, even now after years of dating.

“You best give me a reason why you did it. Weasleys and Malfoys do not get married.” Draco moaned petulantly.

Harry just looked at his boyfriend with a wry smirk, “I thought it would get you to stop playing the game. Thought you wouldn’t like it now it’s been sabotaged.”

“Oh no Harry dear. I’m going to have to play it even longer now. Undoing your Weasley mess.” Draco teased with a smirking grin.

He knew he neglected his boyfriend at times, but he couldn’t help himself with Sims. Hm he would have to get Harry invested with it too, then they could play together, side by side.

It was a few weeks later when Harry sighed as he opened up his birthday present. Of course. The Sims 2 Deluxe version. He rolled his eyes at his lover who smiled mischievously. He should have known the Slytherin would get his own back for the ‘Weasley incident’ as it was now referred to. Sighing, Harry got up to install it into his laptop. After all, if you couldn’t beat them, you might as well join them.


	5. World War 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been written as a thank you to WyldeHeart for coming up with the suggestion in the comments. I hope they like it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sims is the gift that keeps on giving, I am as obsessed by Sims as Draco is. Possibly more and Drarry just works with it in my mind.

World War 3 was officially occurring. At least in Draco’s mind. Harry, his husband, had bought him the Apartment life expansion pack for Sims 2 as an anniversary gift and Draco was horrified. Not only was he horrified, he was angry, disdainful, disappointed, outraged, confused and about a hundred other adjectives that meant discontent.

With the Apartment Life expansion pack, there was the introduction of witches and wizards. Draco was not amused.

“Harry! It’s ridiculous! They think you can learn to become a witch or wizard! It’s preposterous.” Draco yelled from his computer. He was offended that muggles thought magic could be learnt rather than an innate sense of being. Pfft.

“Well some muggles believe that, they’re called Wiccan.” Harry explained patiently, though secretly he was amused by his blonde lover’s outrage.

“Well they’re idiots. And look, they think you can bring the dead back to life, freeze time, and cure vampirism and lycanthropy! It’s ridiculous.” Draco was nearly hysterical at the inaccuracies in the game.

“Don’t get me started on the costumes! They think Dark witches and wizards have green skin. I come from a dark family, my skin isn’t green. Even the Dark Lord was just a bit grey looking! Then there’s the hats and the cackling. I wouldn’t wear anything so gauche and I do not cackle.” Draco fumed to his more than amused life partner.

“To be fair, your laugh kinda does sound like a cack-” Harry trailed off at the furious expression on Draco’s face.

  
“Don’t even think about continuing that thought Harry! A Malfoy’s laugh is always elegant.” Draco threatened only to be interrupted by a kiss from Harry.

His thoughts were not to be distracted though, and he continued grumpily.

“Don’t even get me started on the potion making. It’s nonsense! I think I should write to the creators…”

“Draco that would be breaking the statue of secrecy.” Harry reminded him gently, loving the pouty expression on the blonde’s gorgeous face.

“Well I won’t stand for it! It’s a travesty. I’m going to inform Granger! It’s an oppression of wizard’s rights. Being represented as a caricature!” Draco shook his head petulantly.

“Okay Draco, I’ll let Hermione know. Perhaps she’ll include it in her new campaign?” Harry gently tugged at his husband, trying to pull him away from the blasted game.

  
“Hmmmph.”

“Come on Draco, I had hoped we would spend our anniversary with entertainment other than the sims.” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, gratified to see the blonde’s expression perk up.

The two headed to the bedroom, all thoughts of the game far from their minds. At least for now. 


	6. The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again as part of the suggestion by WyldeHeart, a thank you to their inspirational comments.

Mark’s day at work had been exceedingly long and thus when he saw an owl sat on his desk as he returned home, he figured it was an illusion brought on by fatigue. He rubbed his eyes. It was still there.

He wondered if it was some kind of pet? It certainly seemed tame enough. He approached it warily, hoping it would fly off and he could just go to sleep. Instead of fleeing, it merely held out its foot, almost imperiously. There attached to it, was a scroll of what appeared to be thick paper. He retrieved it with curiosity and the owl simply looked disgruntled before taking off.

There was writing on the paper, long cursive handwriting that resembled calligraphy. This was beyond bizarre, and Mark could only hope this was a dream. Otherwise he may have to take a nice long holiday, far away. Still, he needed to read it, of only to satisfy his morbid interest at who would send him a letter in such a manner.

_**Dear Maxis (or whatever your Muggle name is),** _

_**I am beyond appalled by your new expansion pack for Sims 2. I find your representation of wizarding kind to be highly offensive and I believe you may be something of a bigot!** _   
_**To start with: muggles cannot learn magic. It is fact. Even Muggle-borns are actually wizards and witches, and if you knew me, you'd be shocked I said this. So it proves I am right.** _

_**Secondly, we are not green! No matter if we use light or dark spells. My skin is flawless I'll have you know! And though my family has been Dark in the past, there has been no speck of green hue upon any of our faces.** _

_**I would also like to point out some of your grievous flaws in Potions making. There is no cure for lycanthropy. Sure there is Wolfsbane, but that only staved off animalistic urges, it is not a cure! I'm not entirely sure about vampirism, I'll do some research and get back to you. I strongly suggest that you learn the basics in Potions making, your use of Newt eyes is appalling, and you need to read elementary level before you get everyone killed! My Potions master would be astounded at your level of ineptness if he knew, fortunately he doesn’t as he is deceased and living inside a portrait at my old school, so you're safe from his ire.** _

_**Finally, your spells are all wrong! To start with we call 'teleporting' apparating and you need a licence for it otherwise you could get splinched. There is also no spell for freezing time (all the time-turners were destroyed and they only turned back time), and there is no spell to bring the dead back to life! (Well there are these things called Horcr- never mind I shouldn’t tell you about them).** _

_**These inaccuracies need to be fixed and I expect them to be settled before your next game. Now I shall have to finish writing as my husband doesn't want me to send you this, and I need to owl it before he returns.** _

_**Yours,** _

_**Draco Malfoy (Lord of Malfoy Manor)** _

  
Mark was flabbergasted. It clearly had to be a joke on part of his friends? Or perhaps a deranged Sims fan? Either way Mark needed a stiff drink and at least twelve hours sleep before he could even think about the contents of the letter. What kind of name was Draco?


	7. Draco encounters a tablet (And tries to eat it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was swimming around in my head after playing Sims FreePlay on my kindle. I hadn't completed any fics in a while as my new job is very very demanding but the kind 15thHelix commented something so lovely on my Sim-ply Drarry fic and I needed to write something for them. 
> 
>  
> 
> For 15thHelix:

Draco was ill. Harry knew this, in fact he was pretty sure the entire wizarding world knew it. Though he loved his husband dearly, he was well aware of Draco’s ‘quirks’. The main issue was that Draco was bored, and a bored Draco was a grumpy Draco, and a grumpy Draco was an insufferable Draco. It was clear to Harry that he needed to alleviate this boredom for his beloved. Normally that would involve sex or a new Sims TM game for his PC, but sadly the blonde was far too ill to manage either currently. Harry had an idea however, and set out on his all important mission.

“What is this?” The blonde croaked imperiously as Harry handed him a rectangular object. He smiled at the dignity his husband portrayed, even as he spluttered and coughed viciously.

“It’s a tablet.” Harry began simply, before he gaped in horror as Draco attempted to put the technology in his mouth. “What are you doing?”

Draco frowned in frustration at the obvious impossibility of the task. “You said tablets were Muggle medicine, though I’m not sure how this is going to fit. Can muggles unhinge their jaw like a snake?”

“No Draco, it’s a different kind of tablet. This one is like a portable PC.” Harry explained patiently, trying to hide the laughter that threatened to bubble up at Draco’s apparent confusion.

“That’s stupid! How can they call something a tablet that isn’t a tablet? That would be like me calling my broom a wand! It makes no sense to call it a tablet.” Draco wheezed with adorably indignation and Harry unfortunately did let a laugh escape, only to receive a death glare in return.

“Um.. uh. I don’t actually know why it’s called a tablet darling… uh anyway. You can download games onto it and play them anywhere you like.”

Draco appeared pensive. The pure blood had a deep desire to understand the nuances of Muggle language and behaviour. Sadly (and hilariously) he was often wrong, and Harry had to tactfully explain to an irate husband. “Perhaps it’s called a tablet as it cures Muggle boredom?”

“Hmmm maybe dear. You can play sims on it if you want to download it.” Harry was confident (ish) in the knowledge that Draco wouldn’t attempt to eat it again, and so gave it back to the blonde.

“You must think I’m an addict or something. It’s only a Muggle game Harry.” Draco grumbled under his breath. Harry turned around to roll his eyes, his husband would soon be oblivious to anything but the game in a few minutes. He was truly dependent on the franchise.

  
Several hours later, Harry regretted whole heartedly buying this for the blonde. Sure, he had stopped whining about his various symptoms, instead he had started yelling in disbelief at the ‘unrealistic’ features of the game:

“My hair is NOT that colour blonde and I would not be seen dead in such clothes.”

“This is stupid. I can’t even make the sim have glasses Harry.”

“It does not take 9 hours to make a phone call! Does it?”

“How come a dog bowl costs 5000 simoleons?”

“I can’t even cheat on this game. It’s so unfair!”

On and on it went, Draco was determined to annoy his husband it seemed; he had no interest in eating or drinking his health potions or even resting. He had thought this game would make Draco happy whilst he was sick, instead it had caused nothing but ague.

Harry truly loved Draco, but even he had to admit it was suspicious when a short while later there was barely a peep from him. It was quiet. Too quiet. Harry ambled upstairs to see what catastrophe had occurred.

“Oh hi Harry. This game is great.” Draco spared a glance for his husband before gleefully returning to his game. The brunette was stumped. And doubtful of the blonde’s joyful attitude.

“What have you done Draco?” He intoned calmly, resigned to the fact he would have to proceed carefully with questioning the fiery blonde.

Draco pouted prettily, and Harry wanted to kiss him but refrained for the time being. “Honestly Harry, you’re accusing a wizard ravaged by illness of malicious intent. Do you have no shame?”

“Hmm perhaps you’re right. I’m sorr- is that my bank card!?” Harry yelled incredulously, spotting the plastic on the bed side table.

Nonchalantly sweeping the card to the side, Draco smirked airily. “I’m not sure what that is Harry. You know I don’t know much about Muggle contraptions.”

He directed a hard stare at his husband, watching as the blonde git wriggled uncomfortably under the attention. “How much did you spend Draco?”

“Uh.. I’m not sure.” He finally admitted guiltily. “I just used that plastic money to buy stuff on the game to make it easier. It’s not like I could cheat any other way!”

“Oh Merlin. You’ve spent thousands Draco!” Harry declared as he scanned through the purchases listed on the account.

“I’m not sure Harry, is that a lot?” Draco smiled with faux innocence, trying to placate his husband.

“Yes Draco, it is.” Harry sighed, thinking that it was a good job they both were wealthy. Still, he would have to put on a child lock to prevent further mischief. Sometimes it was like Harry had both a husband and a child. It was really too annoying that he loved the git so dearly. 


End file.
